


would it be a sin?

by nadiasna7, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Я не могу перестать влюбляться в тебя.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	would it be a sin?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [would it be a sin?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053114) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



– Боже, Харрингтон. Какого хера у тебя делает эта доисторическая фигня? 

Стив выглянул из-за угла кухни, хмурясь, пока Билли вытаскивал пластинку из конверта, и пожал плечами, когда тот поднял на него взгляд. 

– Маме нравится Элвис.

Фыркнув, Билли отвернулся, приподнял иглу проигрывателя и поставил пластинку. Он щелкнул выключателем и аккуратно вернул иглу на место. 

Сначала не было слышно ничего, кроме шума. Затем комнату наполнили звуки гитары и барабанов. Элвис пел нежно и неспешно. Билли обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся Стиву. 

«Красивый», подумал Стив. Билли стоял в угасавшем свете заката, красные, розовые и оранжевые лучи, проникавшие через окно, золотом окрашивали комнату. Солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом. Горло сжалось, пальцы вцепились в стену, на которую он опирался. Из-за которой наблюдал за происходящим. 

_«… спешат только дураки. Но я не могу перестать влюбляться в тебя.»_

Запрокинув голову, Билли покачивался из стороны в сторону, словно сливаясь с ритмом музыки.

– Не так уж и плохо. Слащаво пипец, но неплохо. 

Стив зарделся и прочистил горло.

– Да, слащаво пипец, – сказал он и проворно нырнул обратно на кухню, где шкварчал на плите ужин. Но песня преследовала его и там.

Он помешивал содержимое сковороды, усердно стараясь не думать о Билли, стоявшем посреди его гостиной, о Билли и его рубашке, все еще расстегнутой из-за жара, который прежде заставил их рухнуть на диван в стремлении прикоснуться, попробовать, почувствовать. Он старался не думать о губах Билли напротив его собственных и о том, что они делают с ним, оставляя его бездумным оголенным нервом с сердцем, бьющимся только для того, чтобы он вновь мог почувствовать прикосновение Билли.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на жаркое. Спустя мгновение Билли прижался к нему сзади, скользя ладонями вниз по плечам, запястьям, кистям. Он все еще покачивался и тихо напевал, уткнувшись носом в местечко за ухом Стива. 

– Так возьми мою руку, – не то пропел, не то пробормотал Билли, переплетая их пальцы, и увел Стива подальше от плиты. – Возьми и всю мою жизнь.

Стив закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул, стискивая зубы.

– Билли…

– Ведь я не могу, – прошептал Билли и прижал руки Стива к своей груди, а затем обнял его и пристроил подбородок ему на плечо. – Не могу перестать влюбляться в тебя. 

– Не надо, – шептал, просил, умолял Стив.

– Потанцуй со мной.

Он оттолкнул Стива от себя, кружа его в танце. Стив метнул неодобрительный взгляд в его сторону. Носки скользили по плитке, и он был беспомощен перед руками Билли, притягивавшими его ближе.

Билли переместил руку ему на бедро, в другой стиснул ладонь. Он покачивался из стороны в сторону, и прижатый к его груди раскрасневшийся Стив покачивался вместе с ним. Рука сжимала плечо Билли. И при одном лишь взгляде на его улыбку, на смешливые морщинки вокруг глаз, слова комом застряли у него в горле.

Билли подался вперед и прижался своим лбом к его, все еще мурлыкая себе под нос. Стив задержал дыхание, он смотрел прямо перед собой, но ничего, кроме Билли не видел, не мог думать ни о чем, кроме него.

– Ужин сгорит, – пробормотал он дрожащим голосом.

– Мне плевать на ужин, – сказал Билли. – Я не ради него сюда пришел.

Пальцы Стива вцепились в тонкую ткань футболки Билли.

– И ради чего же ты сюда пришел?

– Ради тебя, – сказал Билли, целуя его в уголок губ, в щеку и в подбородок.

Стив вздрогнул, закрыл глаза и подался навстречу объятиям. 

– Билли, – повторил он, вновь пытаясь помешать ему пересечь точку невозврата. 

– Помолчи, красавчик, – сказал Билли, скользя ранее покоившейся на бедре рукой вверх по талии, прижимаясь ближе. 

И тело Стива запело.

_«Так возьми мою руку. Возьми и всю мою жизнь. Ведь я не могу перестать влюбляться в тебя.»_

*Песня Элвиса Пресли “I Can’t Help Falling In Love”


End file.
